Daughter of the Sea
by Luna Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Poor Percy! He been betrayed, but he has a little sister! oh and wait who this this new girl with the bright blue eyes! will he fall in love? will he forgive those who hurt him? if you like Annabeth dont read :O
1. Chapter 1 Percy HeartBreak

It was a quiet morning for Percy as he went around looking for Annabeth, he seen her brother Malcolm, so he walked over there.

"Hey, have you seen Annabeth?" Percy asked.

" Um... well... checked the forest near the stables." Malcolm said nervously. Percy looked confused as Malcolm ran off rather quickly, so he went over to the stables and into the forest behind it. He stopped when he heard moaning, Percy quietly walked behind a big rock, his eyes widen when he seen Annabeth laying on top of his half-brother Noah kissing and doing other stuff. His eyes feel with tears as he watched the love of his life cheat on him, he turned around and walked off quietly. When Percy got to his cabin, he packed his bags and got ready to leave since noone care about the hero of Olympus. Percy dad claimed Noah as his favorite son, and all his friends turn their back on me with the lies he told them.

_Flash back_

_Percy was watchin the sunset near the water when his best friend Thalia stomped up to him and slap him across the face._

_"What the Hades, Thal!" Percy said rubbing his sore cheek._

_"I can't believe you cheated on Annabeth!" Thalia screamed._

_"What?! Why would I do that!" Percy yelled._

_"Don't lie! Noah told us that he caught you!" Thalia said._

_"You believe those lies?" Percy said coldly._

_"Yes! We are no longer friends!" Thalia yelled as she stomped off. Percy looked at her walk away feeling hurt and betrayed._

_End of flash back_

_Flash back of a flash back_

_Percy was sitting on his bed thinking how his life was mess up, he try not to cry as he lost his best friend when Nico walked into his cabin with a piss off look on his face._

_"Why?!" Nico yelled at him._

_"What are you talking about?" Percy asked with wide eyes._

_"You was angry at my sister for joining the hunters, so you let her die!" Nico screamed as tears ran down his face. Percy stay silent knowing Nico won't believe him at all._

_"It true then, we are no longer friends." Nico said walking out of the cabin. Percy looked down knowing he lost his last friend._

_End of flash backs_

Percy walked up the hill of Half-Blood Camp, he looked back as he sighed.

"Good-bye forever." Percy whispered as tears ran down his run, he ran down the hill and out of the camp never to return where they have betray and broken the hero of Olympic.


	2. Chapter 2 Artemis, daughter of Poseidon

Artemis smiled as she watched her best friend Crystal, her best friend had bright blue eyes, and flaming red hair, she was the daughter of Zeus. Artemis was named after the Moon Goddess, that what her mother Nyx the Goddess of the Night told her. Artemis had blond hair with black strips going through her hair, she had black going underneath her hair also, she had sea green eyes when she happy, but they go black as night when she angry. Crystal giggled at Artemis who was still lost in thought until Crystal tackle her to the ground.

"You think way to much, Art!" Crystal giggled as she sit up.

"I was thinking about my father." Artemis sighed.

"Does he care for you?" Crystal asked.

"Why should he? I am the daughter of the night as well of the sea..he has a favorite hero and child. Everyone think that my mom is evil when she is not, nor am I evil...noone even knows Poseidon had another child." Artemis said softly. Crystal and Artemis sighed as they walked around the field, Crystal smile at her best friend then laugh when she trip over something...or someone.

"What the Hades!" The person moans.

"I am SO sorry! I didn't see you, please forgive me!" Artemis said quickly when she realize she tripped over a person.

"It is fine, nothing is broken. I am Percy." The guy now known as Percy said as he smile sadly.

"I am Artemis, and this is my best friend Crystal." Artemis said smiling. Artemis looked Percy over, and notice he has sea green eyes that seem to hold much pain and hurt, and black hair.

"Hello!" Crystal giggled.

"A-are you the Moon Goddess?" Percy stuttered as his eyes when wide.

"No, my mom named me after her to honor her." Artemis smiled.

"Are you a child of Poseidon?" Crystal asked.

"How did you know?" Percy said narrowing his eyes.

"Walk with us, and we will tell you who we are." Artemis said softly, and Percy nod his head. They started to walk back to their home when Artemis little sisters and brother was waiting for them.

"I am Crystal, the daughter of Zeus!" Crystal giggled.

"I am Artemis, daughter of both Poseidon and Nyx." Artemis smiled as she looked at Percy. Percy eyes got wide when he found out he has a sister.

"Nyx?" Percy asked.

"The Goddess of the Night, the gods think my mother is evil when she is not, they try to lock her away but she esaped

_(spelling plz?)_**, **and she living here out of site." Artemis said softly.

"Her other children said she want to rule the earth and kill humans." Percy said.

"That is because they have been treated cruelly, but my mother does not want to rule anything, she want to be left alone in peace." She spoke softly. Percy smiled at his sister glad he have someone there for him.

"Do you want to live with us?" Crystal asked excitedly.

"Can I? I have no where else to go." Percy asked hopely.

"Yes, you are family, and family should be together always." Artemis laughed softly. Percy eyes fill with tears as he realize he not alone anymore, he hugged his sister tightly.


	3. Chapter 3 Percy new home and love?

It been several months since Percy came to live with his new family, he looked around his room which was pitch black with the stars and moon painted onto his wall, Percy look at the picture on his silver dresser, it was the picture of him and his little sister Artemis at the fair.

"Little sis, if you're father a god and your mom a goddess..why are you not a goddess?" Percy asked looking over to his sis who was sitting on his bed.

"I am, but I want to be like a human. I hate living forever watching those I love die." Art said smiling.

"Ok. Why are you named Artemis?" He asked smiling.

"Thought the gods and goddesses hate my mom for some reason, she wanted to honor Artemis who shown that women can be strong to, but most people call me Yuna. I love that name, and if you want; you can call me either Art, or Yuna." Art smiled.

"What are you a goddess of?" He asked excitedly.

"The goddess of the animals, and some part of the night since my mom is the goddess of the night. Percy..the way I was born was by my parents blood, they were fighting several years ago, and got each other bloods all over each other. when they left, mom had some of naughty thoughts about our father because she thought he was hot, and somehow I was born. Noone know how it happen." Art sighed.

"Hey! Stop hogging Percy, sis!" Crystal giggled as she walked into Percy room followed by their sisters Zoey, and Mint. Zoey was daughter of Apollo, she has very blond hair, with the soft blue eyes, Mint is the daughter of Hermes, she has brown hair, with soft brown eyes. Crystal, Zoey, and Mint was all adopted by Nyx, the girls sure does not act like their fathers, they are amazing fighters, but Crystal is hyper, caring, loves her sisters, and love to write stories, thou when she get angry; you better run. Zoey is self-center, but woulld protect her sisters at all cost, and totally boy crazy. Mint is quiet, but she don't steal, but she does prank her sisters; then there my loving, and sweet little sister Art, she taught me how to fight very well, she moves like she stalking her prey, she does get angry, but she let her anger go before she hurt people.

"He's mine!" Art screamed.

"Hey, there enough of me to go around." Percy smiled.

"We know, but we like to have you to!" Zoey giggled as she winked at him.

"No! Mine!" Art yelled as she chased Zoey and Mint out of the room.

"Sister is protective of you." Crystal smiled as she watched Percy with a small blush on her face.

"I love my little sis, she gave me a reason to live." Percy chuckled.

"I want to give you a reason to live." Crystal said as she leaned over and kiss him, Percy was shocked at first, he pull Crystal into his lap kissing her with a passion. They was to busy making out to notice their sisters walked into the room, Art had a knowing smirk on her face, Zoey had a pout on her face, and Mint smiled as she rolled her eyes. Mint cough lightly to catch their attention, they fell to the floor laughing as Crystal jumped off his lap onto the floor, both had a panic look in their eyes.

"W-what are you guys doing in here?" Crystal asked as her eyes widen.

"We live here, you know?" Zeoy said smirking.

"I meant in Percy room." Crystal said.

"I am his sister, so I am allow to." Art smirked, then she frowned.

"What is wrong, little sis?" Percy asked scared he hurt his sister in some way.

" I am afraid...the Titans and the gaints have risen once more." Art said softly.

"What?!" Percy screamed.

"Yes, our mother want us to help the Olympus to win the war again." Mint said softly.

"I don't want to do this, but I don't want to disappoint our family either. I will help, little sisters." Percy said as he looked down. Art went over to Percy, and hug him tightly; Crystal, and the other two girls came over to join the hug. Percy smiled knowing that even if his old family still reject him, he will alway be accepted into his sis family.


	4. Chapter 4 Percy the hero

Annabeth sighed as she watch the gods fight about who mother loved best, she wished Percy was here, she realize that cheating on Percy wasn't the smartest idea. Noah came over, wrap aroun her pulling her close. She looked at her immortal boyfriend, yes; everyone from the Titan War had been made into immortals, including Noah.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." Noah smirked as he kissed Annabeth neck.

"Noah, not here. We are in front of the gods." Annabeth said sighing.

"They are having a fight, so why don't we go have some fun?" Noah asked winking.

"Noah, behave." Annabeth said.

"Children, we have some bad news." Zeus sighed.

"It seem the Titans and the gaints are reforming and joining up to destory us." Poseidon sighed.

"What!" Everyone screamed.

"What are we going to do now that Percy is gone?" Some camper asked.

"You all have me! Who need that sorry excuse of a son of Poseidon!" Noah yelled angrily, Everyone glare at Annabeth and Noah because it was their fault for making Percy leave. Everyone started to talk loudly until they heard music going off somewhere, then someone singing followed the music.

_1 2 3 come party with me,_

_3 4 5 keep the spirit alive,_

_Oh baby, 1 2 3 I'm feeling so free,_

_3 4 5 keep the party alive!_

As the singing keep going, a girl with very blond hair was doing back flips down the aisle of Olmpus.

_1 2 3 come party with me,_

_3 4 5 keep the spirit alive,_

_Oh baby, 1 2 3 I'm feeling so free,_

_3 4 5 keep the party alive!_

The girl stop doing flips in the aisle and flip in front of the gods, Annabeth could see her clearly now; the girl had blond hair with soft blue eyes, she looked about 5'4, she wore a short mini-jean skirt with black leggings, she wore a hot pink belly shirt with blood red letters saying Lust+Boys=Love; she wore a pink choker around her neck that hold charms on it.

"Who are you!" Zeus yelled at the girl.

"I am Zoey, adopted daughter of Nyx, and we are here to help you win this war." The girl known as Zoey said.

"We?" My mother Athena asked.

"Yo! come on chickas...and dude!" Zoey yelled at the door grinning, and everyone looked to the door seeing four other people walking throught. The girl on the left had brown shoulder length hair with soft brown eyes, she looked about 5'2, she wore dark jeans with a belt wrapped around her slim waist, she wore a black tank top with blood red letters saying Green Day Rulez, she had on a black choker that hold charms. The girl in the middle had super soft mid-back black hair with sea-green eyes, she looked to be about 5'6, she had on a short black jean shorts with a stud belt around her waist, she wore a one shoulder green belly shirt with blood red letters saying Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer, she wore a green choker with charmers. Everyone gasped at seeing the male in this group of females, the male on the right had black untamed hair with sea-green eyes, he looked about 6'1, he had on black jeans, he wore a green shirt with blood red letters saying Don't Mess With My Little Sisters, he had on a green choker with charms. Everyone stood shocked at seeing the male who looked at them with cold sea-green eyes, they turned to the last girl in the group who stood by the male holding his hand. She had mid-back red hair with bright blue eyes, she had on a soft green mid-thigh dress, she wore a red choker with charms.

"Hello, I am Crystal, sister to Mint, Zoey, and Art; adopted daughter of Nyx." The red headed girl said smiling.

"I am Mint, sister to Yuna, Zoey, Crys, and Percy, adopted daughter of Nyx." The girl with brown hair said softly, and everyone eyes widen at the name Percy.

"I am Percy, brother to Art, Zoey, and Mint, adopted son of Nyx." Percy said coldly as everyone mouth drop at the sight of him.

"I am Artemis, blood sister to Percy, adopted sister to Crystal, Mint, and Zoey, daughter of Nyx." The girl with black hair said softly, " Call me Yuna, or Art." Poseidon eyes widen at the sight of the girl in front of him.

"A-are you my daughter?" Poseidon asked quietly.

"Yes, I am. We are here to help with the war, the Titans should not be in power, for they are bad rulers. May we go to Camp Half-Blood?" Art said softly keeping her eyes on Zeus.

"Yes...You all must be tired." Zeus sighed, and transported everyone to Camp Half-Blood.

"Daughter and son, if you want, your group can stay in my cabin." Poseidon smiled softly at his daughter.

"Thank you, Father, we will retired since tomorrow is going be a long day." Art smiled softly. Poseidon smiled as he and all the gods tranported away to their homes.

"We will see everyone in the morning." Percy said yawning as he and the girls head to the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth watch Percy with longing in her eyes, seeing that Crystal girl holding hands with HER Percy made her very jealous. Annabeth went to her cabin plotting on a way to get Percy back and to forgive her.


	5. Chapter 5 Art New Crush

_**Art woke up the next morning, she could tell it was 4 am in the morning, Art sighed looking at her sisters and brother, then she seen her other brother in one of the empty beds. She got up walking toward the door, walking out and down the hill toward the lake, Art smiled seeing the calm water.**_

"Beautiful, didn't it?" A voice said behind her. Art turned around seeing her dad watching her with a smile.

"Yeah." Art said softly.

"I know you must hate me, Arty, but I had no idea how you were born." Poseidon said sadly.

"I was born from yours and my mom blood." Art said.

"Oh...well you can come live on Olmpus with the gods." Poseidon offered.

"No thank you, I like living with my mom, sisters and brother." Art smiled.

"Oh...is Percy happy?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, he is happy to be where he is accepted." She said.

"I am so sorry for hurting both of you." Poseidon said. Art smiled softly at her father, and walked toward him hugging him tightly.

"It is ok, father, we forgive you. I do anyways, I don't know about Percy." Art said. Poseidon looked down sighing, then he walked his daughter, and head to the water.

"I have to get back home, I will be watching you and Percy." He said before disappearing into the water. Art sighed as she watched her father leave, she turned around and rammed into someone chest, Art fell onto the ground.

"I am sorry, I was about to say something before you turned around." A male voice said as Art open her eyes and look up at the man.

"It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going." Art smiled.

"I am Malcolm." The guy name Malcolm said with a blush on his face.

"I am Artemis." She smiled, "Why are you blushing?"

"Um...well...I don't think you want to go around camp in that." Malcolm blushed. Art looked down at her PJs, she blushed when she realize she only has on her mid-thigh big shirt on.

"Oh dear! I had no idea that I be seeing people at 4 am, so I came out as I am." Art blushed.

"It is fine, I will walk you back." Malcolm smiled. Art smiled and nod, they walked back to the cabins talking along the way.

"So.. why are you named Artemis?" Malcolm asked.

"My mom wanted to honor the Moon Goddess." Art giggled.

"Really?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes, it just to show that women can be strong to." She smiled. Neither Malcolm or Art notice that Artemis or the hunters were watching her, they kept talking and laughing.

"Thank you, Malcolm, I will see you at breakfast." Art smiled. Malcolm smiled and nod as he walked toward his cabin, Art smiled as she walked into her father cabin, she wake up Percy and her sisters telling them it almost breakfast time, and they should get ready.

"I get the bathroom first!" Art yelled as she grabbed her clothes and took off for the bathroom leaving behind the others in her dust.

"Art! Get your a$$ back here!" Zoey screamed as she took off after her sister. Percy chuckled at his childish little sister, knowing only her family seen her being a child. Crystal smiled hugging her boyfriend, then frowned seeing Noah getting off his bed glaring at them.

"I don't see why dad let you misfits in MY cabin." Noah sneered.

"What to see MY fist in your damn face?" Crystal growled.

"Why would you go for my idiot half-bother? He weak and useless, while I sure i can please you." Noah winked.

"No! you are a pervert, and a freak!" Crystal screamed.

"You Bitch!" Noah yelled. Crystal walked up to Noah, and pulled her fist back and punched him in his face, then laughed when he fell to the floor holding his bloody nose. Art came out of the bathroom in a sea-green belly shirt, and black jeans.

"Mint, Zoey just got out of shower, and getting dress. Get your stuff ready to get in shower." Art spoked ignoring her half- brother who is on the floor passed out from seeing his own immortal blood. After everyone gotten showered and dressed, they headed to the dining area. Everyone stopped eating watching them sit down at the Poseidon table, Art ignored them, but smiled at Malcolm; they put some of their food into the fire giving some of it to the gods. Annabeth walked up to Poseidon table swaying her hips trying to look sexy, but she only look like a fool.

"Percy, can we talk?" Annabeth asked batting her eyes.

"No." Percy and Crystal said.

"Percy, I know what I did was wrong, but please give me another chance. I know you still love me." Annabeth begged.

"No, you hurt me badly, so why should I give you another chance?" Percy said smirking as his half-brother walked into the dining area glaring at him and Crystal. Annabeth got angry, and kiss Percy fully on the lips trying to make him see he will love her, Crystal got up, and pull on Annabeth hair making her pull away from Percy. Crystal slammed Annabeth head on the table, while Annabeth is screaming, and everyone at the tables stared in shocked at what happen.

"Do not touch MY boyfriend!" Crystal screamed.

"He was MINE first!" Annabeth screamed back.

"You cheated on him!" Crystal growled.

"He will alway love me more then YOU." Annabeth smirked. Crystal hand balled up into a fist as lightning cracked around her hands, everyone eyes widen at the lightning.

"You-you-you..." Annabeth stuttered.

"Yes! I am the daughter of Zeus!" Crystal screamed as she slam her fist into Annabeth face knocking her to the ground, and everyone grasped at hearing what Crystal said.

"I am the daughter of Apollo." Zoey said standing up.

"I am the daughter of Hermes." Mint said softly.

"You all know I am the daughter of Poseidon." Art said quietly. Everyone mouth dropped at realizing that Hermes, Apollo, and Zeus had more children, Thalia walked up to Crystal smiling while Noah screaming at them for hurting his girlfriend, and Annabeth was sobbing.

"I am glad to meet you." Thalia smiled.

"And you, sister." Crystal smiled as she nod her head.

"Chiron, we will be training these young warriors, if it is ok?" Art asked him.

"Of course, my dear." Chiron smiled. Art nod her head, then her and her group walked out of the dining area ignoring the screams of Noah, and Annabeth, everyone else went back eating, they can't wait until their traning start tomorrow, they all got up walking out, and go on to do their normal training. Tomorrow is sure going be an interesting day.

Everyone was excited the next day as they got ready for their training session with Art, and her group. They walking to the training area seeing Art, Percy, and Crystal already there, Art was wearing a sea-green slayer outfit, Percy wore a deep sea-green tank top showing off his muscles, and black jeans, Crystal wore a sky blue slayer outfit. All the girls drool at the sight of Percy, Crystal glare at them for staring.

"Ok, We are here to train you all, not to look at how hot my brother is." Art said softly, "Crystal will teach you how to do hand-to-hand combat, Percy will teach you sword combat, while I will teach you how to use your other sences other then your eyes, and Mint will help me with that, Zoey will teach you how to use a bow and arrow." Everyone nod their head smiling.

"I am the best sword-man around, I am better then my brother Percy!" Noah smirked. Percy eyes have gone cold looking at his half-brother, then he disappear from sight; he reappeared behind Noah holding his sword at Noah neck.

"Believe what you will, but you can never beat me in speed, or sword play." Percy said coldly.

"I will! I am better then you in everthing!" Noah screamed. Everyone turned their heads as several lights flashed into the training area.

"Hello children." Zeus said.

"Zeus." Art said quietly.

"Hello, my daughter." He said looking at Crystal.

"Father.." Crystal said coldly. Everyone looked surprised at the tone of Crystal voice.

"Why do you use that tone with my husband?" Zeus wife asked harshly.

"I do not answer to noone but my mother Nyx, and my sister Yuna." Crystal said.

"Why you little girl, do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Quiet.." Art said coldly. Everyone looked over to to Art seeing a cold, harsh look in her eyes. "We are here to train these warriors, not to fight because your husband, or boyfriend had an affair. What does it matter? It is over with, so deal with it and move on." Everyone looked at her in shocked, while Crystal, and Percy was smirking.

"We are sorry for causing problems, daughter." Poseidon said quietly.

"I am about to teach these warriors, you can either watch, or leave." Art said coldly. The Olympians nod their head as some of the Olympians left, while Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hades stayed to watch their children train. Art watched everyone train with a smile on her face, she know they will make great warriors, Art looked up at the sky with a smile knowing they will win the war.


	6. Not A Chapter

**I am sorry I have not been updating my story.**

**I been very busy this week, so I will be updating it this weekend.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**ZeroGirl**


	7. Chapter 6 The war

A horn sounded through the whole camp, waking up everyone who been asleep. Art got dressed quickly, and ran outside with a bow and arrow on her back, and her sword tied to her waist. She ran up the hill seeing several monsters fighting the demigods, she smiled seeing the fighting style that she taught them.

"I am the best sword fighter around!" Noah screamed as he stab a hellhound. Art shook her head at her half-brother as she took off fighting the monsters that took most of the demigods by surprise, she seen her brother Percy fighting the time titan, knowing he will win, Art didn't stick by his side.

"Archers! Let your arrows fly!" Zoey screamed, the archers let several arrows fly down on the heads of the monsters.

"Remember your teaching, warriors!" Art yelled over the roaring of the monsters. Art smiled as several hellhound pounced on her biting into her skin, trying to kill her.

"Art!" Several people yelled out to her, Art smirked as she filled her muscles with the water of the sea, her eyes turned sea blue as her body got surrounded by sea-green fire. Art let out a howl as she blew the hellhounds off of her body. Everyone but Percy, Crystal, Mint, and Zoey, gasp in surprise, Art stood up tall watching the monster with anger in her sea-blue filled eyes.

"You are in my camp that is under my protection." Art said in a soft but scary voice, "I am Artemis, daughter of both Poseidon, and Nyx. I will not allow you to harm these young warriors." Everyone eyes widen when the earth started to shake, and the waves at the sea grew louder, the earth started to crack where the titans, and monsters were standing; the waves grew tall over the trees, the monster scared in fright as they took off down the hill, the titans shaked at see the powerful goddess in front of them.

"You can either leave, or be killed by me, or my brother Percy." Art growled. Everyone jaws drop at seeing all the titans take off down the hill screaming like little girls, Percy laughed at seeing the time titan running over the other titans screaming, Crystal kissed her boyfriend cheek smiling, Zoey walks over to Conner and kiss his cheek then laugh when his cheeks turn redder than an apple, Mint hugs her brother Nico, Art see Malcolm walking toward her with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, that was some cool stuff you did back there." Malcolm grins.

"Percy can do the same when he is angry enough." Art smiled.

"This war is far from over, is it?" He asked.

"Yes, they will try to take me out first because i am the strongest." Art frowned. Malcolm smiled as he lean over Art, her eyes widen when his lips softly lay over her, she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, and kiss him back. Everyone smirk at malcolm, and Art, Percy smiled knowing they are perfect together, but he will hurt him if he hurt his sister. At that moment everything was perfect, before the real war begins.


End file.
